Finding the Path
by Corvus corone
Summary: [Gold/Silver, gameverse] Silver's journey and his changing relationships - both with his Pokemon and with Gold - described in six snapshots. Each is centered around a member of his team. No. 6, Meganium: Gold gets thrown into a lake. Silver is not sorry.
1. Sneasel

_contains: some swearing, Gold/Silver in the HeartGold/SoulSilver gameverse (huntershipping), where the guys are about 17 at the game beginning. _

_The chapters are pretty short (800 to 2000 words), but it's a collection of Silver-centric oneshots rather than __one epic saga_ so it felt nicer to split them up. The tone is generally more serious than Turning Points.

_Anyway, I'd love feedback and ideas, so reviews are welcomed!  
_

**Sneasel**

**ooo  
**

"You stole that Sneasel," says Gold, pointing an accusing finger at the Pokemon.

Sneasel growls, stepping backwards to prepare a slash, but Gold quickly pulls his hand back before any injuries occur. Silver is equal parts proud of Sneasel and disappointed that bodily harm had been avoided – to make up for it, he steps towards Gold and shoves him backwards.

"Can't you see I'm training, wimp? Get out of here!"

"No!" says Gold, who is trying to look firm and in control in spite of the fact that he's fallen over into a puddle of mud. His Croconaw tries to help him up, eying Sneasel disdainfully. "You stole Sneasel, just like you stole Chikorita! Admit it!"

Silver snorted. "Yeah, and so what?"

"-because I talked to the guy you stole Sneasel from and he said- oh, you admit it then!"

"I said, and so what's it to you? It's just a Pokemon." Silver returns Sneasel to its ball. It doesn't look like they'll be able to get any more training time today.

"You beat up a guy and kidnapped his baby," said Gold, bristling.

"It's just a Pokemon," Silver repeats.

Croconaw jumps up and roars at him, a loud rage-filled roar that makes all the trainers in the field turn around in surprise. Gold pats him and Croconaw quiets, but they're both glaring at Silver – for a moment, Silver thinks that maybe it'll be easier if he just caves in now.

Then he laughs at himself for letting that sort of cowardly thought even enter his head.

"It's not _just_ a Pokemon! It's a living person that can think and love and talk just like you, and you just took it from its own home! I... I can't believe you. You don't even care!" For some reason Gold looks... disappointed? Deflated? Silver doesn't want it to matter, but he... he doesn't like it, because Gold is judging him. It means that yet another person has decided that he's worthless after all.

"Yeah, well, it's none of your business anyway, you sappy idiot. God, you're so annoying. Just stop following me!"

"I'm not following you," says Gold. Croconaw makes a sound that might have been a cough, or a rumbling growl. "Uh, okay, maybe I am a bit. But only because you're... wait, never mind. And it is my business, you stole Chikorita from my neighbour's house and now you're doing it again!"

"What's so surprising? I'm a thief, isn't that right?" Silver sneers. It's not worth his time to explain himself to this idiot. Honestly, he's not even sure why he's engaging in this conversation. He reasons that it's probably because he likes seeing a weakling like Gold get so emotional and angry over some feeble Chikorita – well, Bayleef now – and Sneasel, although that doesn't explain why Gold's disappointment should affect him so.

"Yeah, I suppose so," says Gold coldly. He stands there for a moment, silently staring at Silver and the Pokeball in his hand. Silver can almost feel himself breaking down under that disheartened gaze, but he catches himself.

"Hmph." He pushes Gold over again, back into the puddle. Croconaw looks like it's only barely restraining itself biting Silver's legs off, so he shoves his hand in his pocket to touch the comforting presence of Magnemite. "Go train somewhere else. Wimp."

"That guy you stole Sneasel from," Gold says, getting up again and blocking Silver's path, "he was so scared you were gonna take his Shuckle too, that he even wanted to foster it out to me 'til he was sure you weren't coming back. So you can shut up about me being a wimp or whatever when you're just a fucking bully who can't even catch his own Pokemon."

Silver, in general, quite likes making people angry. For some reason, he realises, he doesn't actually like it when this boy gets angry at him. It's a strange feeling, not welcoming a fight, and it's stranger when it comes from a wimp like Gold – _instead of someone like your father_, a small voice finishes for him.

"Why, because you're so strong and powerful, huh? He can't have liked that Shuckle very much if he wanted _you_ to take it."

"Shut the fuck up! You're not even listening!" Gold yells. His Croconaw snaps at Silver as he pushes past them, onto the path.

Idiots and bleeding hearts, those annoying trainers who 'care' about their Pokemon (tools) so much that they can't even keep them in a Pokeball. Silver has an urge to punch Gold, because he really isn't enjoying this and somehow he doesn't actually _like_ Gold hating him. Punching people is usually a good way to end an annoying conversation.

But he doesn't. He slouches down the path – he doesn't even know where he's going, but it just has to be far away from Gold – and ignores Gold's furious protests.

ooo


	2. Alakazam

**Alakazam**

**ooo  
**

Abra had been the last Pokemon to be added to the team. In fact, Silver had already won eight badges before Abra had been captured, and so he'd taken quite some time before deciding upon his final sixth team member.

He'd thought about a Dragonite, because all the kids back in Kanto had said they were the strongest – apart from the Pokemon of legends. And then he'd thought about the aforementioned Pokemon of legends, but shook that idea off almost as fast as it'd come. He'd fantasised about commanding Zapdos or Lugia, and had even visited the Burnt Tower in Violet to sneak a glimpse of the three beasts, but... realistically? It would probably be much faster to beat the Elite Four and become a legend that way, rather than wandering around like that idiot Eusine to maybe catch a glance of Suicune's tail.

(He absent-mindedly wondered if Gold had caught a legendary Pokemon, because Gold was stronger than him, and then he shouted at his own mind for being on Gold's side.)

Silver had heard good things about Alakazams and even better things about trainers with Alakazams. Unfortunately, those trainers with Alakazams – or indeed, any psychic Pokemon – were often psychically enhanced themselves, which made mugging their Pokemon not a particularly feasible idea. But he'd narrowed down his search to Alakazams or Dragonites, and he was certainly not going to get a Dragonite because he didn't want any more Lance in his life.

ooo

For someone who had decided only a few days ago that he was too impatient to chase Charizards, Silver spends an inordinate amount of time raising his new Abra. At first, he views the creature as a prize, a trophy of his amazing catching – and mugging – skills, just like all the others. Still, it's too weak to stand up to anything more than a flap of Golbat's wings, and Silver realises with a sinking feeling that it'll take more than a few hours to get this Pokemon into any sort of battling shape.

But Silver finds himself at a bit of a loss when it comes to training the Abra – it's fast asleep nine training sessions out of ten, and it's an annoying teleporting moron that doesn't even know what a 'target' is for the other. There's some shouting and cursing, and even more anger – just as he's done with all the other Pokemon, Silver takes out his rage on the Abra. And then he shouts and curses more because all the Abra can do, and all that it does do, is teleport away in an attempt to escape.

ooo

It's about a week later when Silver sets up camp for the night after another unproductive day that things start changing. It's been in his head for a while, what that Lance with the dragons had told him, but he still doesn't know what to make of it.

Love and trust? It sounds like the kind of stupid thing that Gold would say, with all his loud and annoying rants about Silver stealing purses and Pokemon, about how Meganium just needed to be loved, about how he needed to be 'friends' with his Pokemon... Every time he thinks about Team Rocket in Goldenrod, Lance (and by extension, Dragonites) or Gold he can feel the anger and confusion rising again. How can those idiots treat him like that? Silver thinks that he knows better, that he's wiser and more experienced than those people – he knows that everyone he's loved and trusted have turned out to be cowards and tyrants, weak and hateful, and he knows that he's stronger and tougher because of the harsh world. He didn't need anyone's love or trust.

He kicks a log moodily. Two Pokeballs drop from his pockets, releasing Meganium and Abra.

Silver curses, but Meganium is too fast for him – she knocks the Pokeballs away from his reach playfully, and headbutts him in the stomach. Silver falls over, cursing even more.

"Gani..." says Meganium, trying to pick him up. She's been saying that quite a lot recently; Silver has guessed from the pleading look in her eyes that it's her way of saying "sorry," and that she's still not used to being a huge Meganium rather than a manageable, but still annoyingly clumsy, Bayleef.

"Stop it," growls Silver, sitting up and batting her face away. He tries hard not to care – his Pokemon don't need someone _caring_, they need to be trained not coddled – but, he has to admit, sometimes Meganium makes it hard. She sits down instead, squeezing into the space between him and Abra. She's warm and soft and smells of familiar spices; the scent makes Silver feel suddenly quite tired, or maybe it's because sitting with Meganium is just too... comfortable.

There's a shimmer in the air and Abra is gone. Meganium jumps up, antennae swishing in confusion; Silver smiles before he can control it. He curses again, but then he thinks of Gold – Gold hugging his Togepi and talking to it in embarrassing baby-talk, Gold chasing his Togetic and laughing like an idiot when it trips him over, Gold's enthusiasm and joy at every Pokemon battle ever, even the ones where he lost dreadfully... Silver is pretty certain that he's not stalking Gold and that Gold is the one who keeps following him around like a yappy little Growlithe, so he's not really sure why he keeps thinking of all these Gold-related events.

There's another shimmer and Abra reappears sitting on Meganium's back. She jumps about half a metre in the air in surprise, which is quite impressive given how stubby her legs are. Another second and Abra is gone again; it reappears a couple of metres away on the ground in front of her.

ooo

The next day, Silver trains Abra and Meganium together, making sure Abra watches as much of Meganium's battles as he can. It's a good training strategy, he finds, and for the first time he offers Meganium a rub and a petting session before returning her to her Pokeball. Abra stares at him – for once, it stays still, and doesn't teleport away while Silver gets out its Pokeball to return it.

It's the start of a new path, but Silver still isn't sure where he's heading to.

ooo

_a/n: I know canonically Silver's starter is male, and 90% of the time it's a Feraligatr in other fanfics and canons, but my own headcanon is that he has a ditzy Meganium who reminds him of Gold because she's so cute and squidgy. Also these chapters are getting longer, I'm writing another that's getting up to 2000 words wtf._

_As always, feedback and suggestions and squeeing about Gold/Silver are welcomed :).  
_


	3. Gengar

**Gengar**

**ooo**

Silver finds Gold in Vermillion, a few days after the annual Pokemon League tournament for Kanto-Johto. There aren't that many people who let their Pokemon out to walk with them, and many less who have a Feraligatr. Silver spots Gold as soon as Gold leaves the S.S. Aqua and feels a rush of _something_ at seeing that familiar black and yellow cap.

It's not a crush, he tells himself fiercely. He does _not_ have a crush on Gold. He already thinks it's appalling that he keeps looking at and thinking about other boys in far too inappropriate ways, and that he can't seem to grow up and get a girl – or want a girl, or fantasise about touching a girl without feeling vaguely queasy – like any other reasonable guy. This is going a step too far. Gold is still an annoying yappy Growlithe and now he's the Kanto-Johto Champion. The whole thing is too much like hero-worship, which implies that Silver _admires_ and _looks up_ to someone, and Silver is adamant that he doesn't need to _and won't _admire or look up to anyone to be strong.

He gets another jolt when he realises that Gold's probably noticed him staring, and now he's probably going to blush because of his stupid face being stupid. And then Gold will notice that too. But it doesn't really matter, because Gold is already right in front of him and greeting him. Feraligatr is, as usual, not very happy to see Silver and snorts some water into his face.

"Hello again," Silver says somewhat stiffly, trying to be intimidating despite the water dripping down his nose and the warm flush he can feel creeping up his neck. The last time he saw Gold was a few metres away from the Indigo Plateau, and Gold had crushed his Champion dreams in one quick battle. "I heard you won the League Championship. Your Pokemon must be really strong." _I never had a chance._

"Yeah," says Gold, grinning broadly. "Didn't expect to see you in Kanto! Are you going after more gym badges too?"

"Maybe," Silver says. To be honest, he doesn't really know what he's doing in Kanto. He didn't come here for the gym badges, but... "I suppose you're here to challenge Lt. Surge, then. I don't think I'll stop you, this time. I obviously haven't had enough time to train enough since Tuesday..."

Gold laughs. "Oh yeah, we had a really cool battle back in Victory Road! Wow, I can't believe it was only on Tuesday. Oh man, so much awesome stuff happened between then and now, you have no idea."

Silver hates how he feels right now – half irritated because 'awesome stuff' happens to Gold too often and not enough to himself, and half happy because Gold is so happy and Silver maybe wants to just stare at him for a while. "I'll be stronger next time," he promises, while Feraligatr shows off his teeth in a blatant challenge. "My Pokemon will take you down one day, I mean it!

"I'd love that," says Gold, snapping his fingers and pointing at him. Silver scowls. Everything that Gold does annoys him. "Hey, wanna get coffee? This sailor on the Aqua told me that Vermillibucks makes the best lattes in Kanto."

"They do," replies Silver without thinking. He can't tell what Gold thinks of him – on the surface, Gold is all smiles, seemingly so happy to see him and he's even inviting him for coffee, but all Silver can think about is that confrontation half a year ago over a stolen Sneasel.

Maybe Gold is really just as stupid as he looks. And he looks stupid with a stupid baseball cap, Silver reminds himself. Not attractive.

"Oh, you've been in Kanto before then? That's awesome, how come?" Gold grins in that charismatic, perfect front-page photo way, and walks off to Vermillion city centre with Feraligatr waddling after him; Silver has to follow him. (Silver hates following anyone.)

ooo

By the time they've gotten their coffees and sat down, Feraligatr wandering off to pick a few battles elsewhere, the conversation has moved onto training and Pokemon – two of the three central purposes of Gold's life, it seemed. (The third was apparently battling.) It turns out that Gold actually _has_ met and battled a legendary Pokemon – Silver doesn't hide his relief when he finds out that Gold didn't actually capture it. Silver's self-confidence in his battling abilities doesn't extend to defeating a Gold-trained Lugia.

"So you said you used to live in Kanto, right? Which city?"

"Viridian," Silver says, reluctant to elaborate more. He searches around for a new topic. "So, did you come here solely for yet more gym badges?"

"Well, yeah. But I also came over to Kanto 'cos I heard evolution stones are so much easier to find!" said Gold. He picks out a couple of Pokeballs, then realises that there's no place in this crowded cafe to release the Pokemon inside. "Apparently they used to sell them at the old Celadon shopping mall! Man, back at home I didn't even know anyone who'd even touched one of those stones, let alone actually _using_ one."

"I don't think any of my Pokemon need stones," says Silver, frowning. "But most of them still need to evolve before they'll be strong enough for a gym battle here. They're all far too weak, and it's frustrating trying to train them."

"Oh right, yeah, your Kadabra and Haunter need to be traded, right? Hey, I know what!" says Gold, beaming. Silver knows what he's going to say next, even if he doesn't quite grasp it. "I'll help you with that! Just trade them to me and back again!"

Silver doesn't understand Gold at all sometimes (most of the time). "Why would you do that?" he asks, narrowing his eyes. "I'm going to beat you next time and get stronger, I just told you that. Why do you want to help me?"

"We're friends, I guess." Gold shrugs, obviously perplexed. "Why wouldn't I want to help your Pokemon?"

That makes more sense – of course Gold cares about all Pokemon, even if they do happen to be owned by Silver. "Oh," says Silver.

ooo

It's only later when Silver is hugging his grinning new Gengar in his hostel room that he realises that Gold had also said they were "friends, I guess".

He still doesn't know exactly what friends are, or how Gold can be so... _Gold_, but... If he and Gengar managed it, with the way he treated him as a Gastly, then maybe things with Gold aren't so irreparable.

He still doesn't know where in Kanto he's aiming for, but at least Gold is here too.

ooo

_a/n: __ohhh Silver just stop being in angry denial already_

_It looks like the next chapters are going to be around 1800-2000 words. How did that happen. :S I was only aiming for 500 each!_


	4. Crobat

_a/n: Happy Christmas, guys! This fic... has nothing to do with Christmas._**  
**

**Crobat**

**ooo**

They're at the Indigo Plateau again, but this time Silver is determined that this time will be different. He's changed, hasn't he? He'll show them all that he's just as strong a trainer as Gold.

Speaking of whom, Gold is approaching right now clutching the wings of a bouncy-looking Togekiss. Silver isn't sure whether to be happy that Gold is here, following Silver like a loyal Poochyena, or irritated because _why is he challenging again when he's already made it_. He chooses irritation.

"Why are you even here?" he says out loud as grumpily as he can manage. "You're the Champion, aren't you?"

"Hey, man! And, uh, I think I let Lance keep his job, so technically... no?" says Gold. He slides off – or rather, tumbles clumsily off– his Togekiss, but keeps one hand on it to scratch its neck. "But I'm the Champion in spirit! It's the best way to be Champion, eye em oh."

"So... why are you here again?"

"Some weird legal stuff about me not being the proper Champion because I didn't sign the job contract, so I have to challenge again or something... seriously, I have no clue. But it's an invite to more awesome Pokemon battles, so I couldn't refuse!" Gold beams.

Silver groans. God, this guy and his 'awesome Pokemon battles'. "Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen," he says, smirking. "I challenge you! My Pokemon have been training super well these last months, and they're going to pound your ass."

"Bring it on! Yeah, get out there, Togekiss!" says Gold, looking from him to said Togekiss. It makes a happy twittering sound, and flaps into place on the makeshift battle ground. Gold doesn't even look surprised anymore when Silver challenges him; either Gold is just always one hundred percent ready for a battle anywhere with anyone, or he's just too used to Silver starting a battle after just half a minute of conversation. It's probably a bit of both.

"Go, Sneasel!" Ice against flying – Silver has to win at least one round, right?

Sneasel growls as he materialises, ready for this fight. He glances back at Silver, who gives him a small smile before commanding an icy wind.

Since allowing himself to actually care about his Pokemon, Silver feels somehow more fulfilled; while he doesn't want to play favourites, he has to admit that he has a soft spot for Sneasel. He's the only Pokemon in the team that really works with Silver all the time, every time. He doesn't mess around like Gengar or Meganium, or try to snatch more sleeping breaks like Crobat. No, Sneasel always understands and backs up everything that Silver says and expects, unlike the difficult Alakazam or the hard to understand Magneton.

In any case, there's not really any time to think about training while Togekiss is zooming around trying to dive-tackle Sneasel.

"C'mon, Togekiss! Yeah!" Gold whoops and pumps his fist. "Uh... Oh shit, watch where you're going!"

"Good," says Silver, watching Sneasel do exactly what he wanted – steadily leading the Togekiss backwards, before darting nimbly out of the way to let Togekiss slam into the wall of the Pokemon League building.

Togekiss looks noticeably downcast as it struggles to get up, which is an oddly saddening sight to see on such a fluffy bouncy Pokemon. Still, it swoops back up to the skies at Gold's encouraging cheers, and the battle continues.

Silver's never met anyone who got even half as excited about battles as Gold did. He hadn't expected Togekiss to get up after so many freezing winds prickling its wings, or after Sneasel's brilliant efforts getting it to dive headfirst into a stone wall. He tries not to show any surprise, and Sneasel is just as determined to win this round. Maybe Gold's enthusiasm rubs off on his Pokemon. Indeed, Silver himself can't help but feel invigorated just listening to Gold shout at the battlefield, and it's not (solely) because he likes listening to Gold's voice.

Togekiss, even with all the back-up support in the world, can't hold on forever, and another icy wind finally brings it crashing to the ground. Sneasel chatters in triumph and returns to clamber up Silver's legs. Silver prises him off, gives him a quick "well done" pat and returns him to his Pokeball.

"Aw man," says Gold, hugging the dazed Togekiss. They both still look exhilarated, though. "Your Sneasel's great! That was a really sneaky move there..."

They select their next Pokemon; Silver decides on Crobat, since Togekiss with his psychic abilities is out of the running and Silver's confident that Crobat can take down Gold's Ampharos with speed tactics if it comes to that.

Gold turns out to have chosen Ninetales. The last time Silver saw her, she was still a little Vulpix. Crobat flaps, glares and watches her carefully.

"Oh wow, _awesome_," breathes Gold. "He evolved!"

"As has your Vulpix," Silver replies. Crobat flaps back to land on the ground next to him, hissing at the Ninetales. She tosses her head disdainfully at them both.

Gold laughs loudly. "Yeah, I finally found that fire stone I was looking for. Turns out this old man near Cerulean had a pile of 'em. C'mon, let's keep this battle going! Ninetales, extrasensory aura!"

As usual, it's a close match but Gold wins. Silver frowns as he returns Meganium, trying not to let any anger or disappointment show. He'd thought that he'd finally got it, this whole new approach to Pokemon and training. This summer, he'd laughed and loved his Pokemon more than he'd even thought possible a year ago, and it'd shown in his new record streak of wins. It was only Gold...

"Hey, what's up?" says Gold, who had clearly been waiting for him to say some closing statement as usual after their fight. "That was a fucking great battle! I need to get my guys to the Pokecentre though, you really gave them a beating..."

"It still wasn't enough," mumbles Silver. "I... I gave it everything, and I still couldn't win." He follows Gold and Ampharos to the Pokemon League building, and over to Nurse Joy's counter. "... I'm trying to understand what you and Lance have been telling me, but... it's not working."

Gold puts an arm round his shoulders and gives him a friendly side-hug. He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Nurse Joy asking after his Pokemon and Ampharos scrambling up the counter to get into his Pokeball.

They sit down in the waiting room. Gold puts his feet up on the table and yawns loudly before continuing. "So yeah, I was gonna say... I think you've changed," he says, looking at Silver appraisingly.

"What?"

"Like, you know, you were just saying about how your training's not working enough and trying to do what Dragonite-guy's been telling you, but I think it is working," Gold elaborates. Silver doesn't feel any less confused.

"Again, what?"

"You know, back when I first met you, you were a violent asshole of a bully." Silver isn't sure whether to be offended by this, and he starts to protest but Gold ploughs onwards. "But then I thought that maybe you weren't so bad, because you were obviously against Team Rocket and so I guessed that maybe you were just desperate for a Chikorita or something. You were still a violent asshole, though."

"Stop calling me an asshole!"

Gold still doesn't notice. "But THEN you stole Sneasel so I was like, 'Okay maybe he's just a complete dickhead and that's all.' Because... you weren't even sorry, and it was like, why am I even bothering to talk to you when you don't even want to be anyone better?"

"That's all?" asks Silver, who doesn't feel any better about losing than before Gold started his ramble. "That was so... illuminating."

"Shut up," says Gold, playfully punching his shoulder. "I'm not finished yet. I was gonna say, but then I think I was wrong again. You're not a complete dickhead!"

Silver carefully keeps his face neutral. "What a compliment."

"You're welcome!" Gold grins. "Nah, it was... like, after you stripped me in Goldenrod and helped take down those Rockets, and then I saw you and your Pokemon again just before last year's League, it was like, you treat your Pokemon differently. You actually hugged Sneasel after that battle! So I was really happy, because I don't know if you've understood it yet that stealing Pokemon is a shit thing to do, but at least you were treating him alright."

"... there was no stripping involved," Silver says. His mind was clearly very good at filtering out unwanted information.

"Oh yeah?" says Gold, waggling his eyebrows in a way that makes Silver want to punch them into the back of his head, and then maybe kiss him better afterwards. (He's not alone – a few fans have snuck up behind them, and are quietly snapping candid shots of Gold.)

"Stop it!" he growls, pointedly looking away and shoving Gold into a wall. "You're embarrassing."

Gold is unfazed. "But as I was saying, of course you've changed, and of course it's working. Just... like, just look at Crobat. D'you even know how Crobats evolve?"

"Humph," says Silver, who is both unwilling to admit that he doesn't but has also realised a while ago that it's pointless to pretend to be better than he is.

"They evolve when they really love their trainers," Gold tells him. "He got stronger because you cared about him, you know."

Silver doesn't say anything for a while. He's thinking about Crobat and their training; the way Crobat squeaks and sends happy sonic shockwaves when Silver praises him, the way he flaps in excitement and almost carries Silver off whenever Silver gives him a shy hug, the way he tries to weasel out of long and tiring flights by pretending to be asleep when Silver sends him out... the way he never tried to bite or escape whenever Silver hit him as a tiny little Zubat, but instead just lay there and took it.

So finally he says, "Yes, I suppose I've changed a bit – for the better, I hope."

Gold smiles at him and gives him a thumbs up. "Just keep going. Honestly, you're one the best trainers I've met, and that was even before you got a Crobat."

Silver coughs, mainly to hide his embarrassment at getting a genuine compliment out of someone as strong (and attractive and charming) as Gold. "I've... got to go now. And... good luck for the League. Try not to lose."

"Oh yeah, hey! D'you want to battle again soon?" shouts Gold after him.

"Alright," says Silver. He's a bit surprised; the only reason he's battled so much with Gold is because they keep running into each other at odd times, rather than them actually arranging anything. "When?"

"Monday? Or Wednesday? Tuesdays are visit-mum days," Gold explains.

"I'll see you then," says Silver before hurrying away. As he's walking he realises that he probably should have asked for Gold's Pokegear number, but it's far too mortifying to turn around now and ask for someone's phone number... It would just look like he was asking Gold on a date, and Silver can't even take a compliment from Gold without bailing, let alone something as horrifying as asking him on dates. He resigns himself to a lifetime of standing outside the League for whole Mondays and Wednesdays every single week, waiting for Gold to come back.

ooo

Gold watches him go, confused. He didn't even get his phone number, so how're they supposed to meet up?

Hopefully they'll end up on the same path again.

ooo


	5. Magneton

_author's notes at the bottom  
_

**Magneton**

**ooo**

Magneton whirs and spins happily, having just landed yet another perfect electrical discharge attack on the target.

"You have a stupid target," Gold points out.

It _is_ a bit stupid, being a cardboard box with the word "TARGET" penned over one side, but Silver is still stung. "It's a target, what else do you want? You can take its place if you keep complaining."

"Just saying..." Gold signals to his Ampharos that it's his turn; Ampharos obediently launches a thunderbolt and sends it hurtling towards the cardboard box.

"See, it's fine," proclaims Silver, pointing at the still-intact box. "Magneton, you're the clear winner of that round because Gold was being a dickhead."

"Noooo, you're upsetting Ampharos," says Gold, cuddling the creature. "Don't listen to him, Amph! He's just biased. You DEFINITELY won, okay?"

Ampharos playfully shocks both of them and runs off to shoot more lightning with its electrifying new friend.

"Not me, I said Gold was the new target, you stupid Pokemon," grumbles Silver once the jolt has worn off. But he sits down next to Gold anyway, and watches the two Pokemon electrocute various other "TARGET" boxes and stray Pidgeys.

"I like these training sessions," Gold suddenly announces. "I've never trained with anyone else like this, unless you count me and Lyra trying to get her Marrill to battle instead of playing on my DS."

"That also sounds nice," said Silver guardedly – it's the first time he's heard of 'Lyra' but he's decided that he doesn't like her, whoever she is.

"Yeah, she and Marrill aren't really the battling type. They're pretty awesome at gaming though... But I guess you and Lance train together loads in the Dragon's Den, huh?"

"I suppose we do." Silver's taken to going to Blackthorn twice a week for his practice battles – while assaulting target boxes and trees is fun as well as good for his Pokemon's basic technical skills, it's not the same as a real battle with real strategy. Lance and Clair are two of the few trainers who can match his team's abilities and who are also willing to train with him, unlike the Elite Four. "I'm getting sick of Dragonites though. Clair has a couple as well now."

Gold sniggers and pulls out a Pokeball, releasing his own Dragonite. Silver scowls. The Dragonite looks vaguely bemused and flops down next to them. "Silver told me he doesn't like you," Gold informs her. "I think you should teach him a lesson. HYPER BEAM NOW, YEAH."

"I didn't say that!"

The Dragonite sighs. She's obviously heard this kind of annoying nonsense from Gold all too often. Then she curls up to take a nap – Gold leans back and uses her as a backrest. Ever since evolving, she'd become almost as fond of napping as Silver's Crobat.

"So how're Lance and Clair these days then?" Gold says, beckoning to Silver to join him on his Dragonite-sofa. "Can't be as FUN and as EXCITING as spending time with me, huh? 'Course, I do happen to be the CHAMPION..."

"But we haven't spent much time together," Silver points out. He shifts closer to Gold to lean back against the Dragonite, who snuffles a bit and wraps his shoulders with a wing. "And Lance and Clair are probably fine, I don't really know – or care."

"Well, we should spend more time together! Remember when we tag battled those two _at the same time_?! That was so cool..." says Gold loudly, and almost dreamily. Dragonite makes an irritated sort of "mmph" sound, and Gold apologetically pats her head. "Thing is, I hardly even know you, even though I've ACTUALLY known you for like... two years? Come on!"

Telling Gold to be quieter is like telling Ampharos not to static shock anyone. Silver doesn't know why the Dragonite doesn't just get back inside its Pokeball. She's clearly not going to get any more napping time out here with Gold chattering away next to her. He shakes his head, brushing Gold's words off. "Where did Ampharos and Magneton get to, anyway? I don't want them to get lost."

"They'll be fine," Gold says cheerfully. "They're both real bruisers, they can take care of themselves. Oh hey, how come you're not evolving your Magneton? Or Sneasel? I thought you said you wanted them all to evolve."

It wouldn't be too hard to evolve them - even if ferry tickets to Sinnoh or Unova are quite expensive, Silver's built up more than enough cash from battle wagers to pay for it. The same goes for those imported razor claw training aids for Sneasels. Indeed, the thought of further evolution has been on his mind ever since the first 'NEW EVOLUTIONS DISCOVERED IN FARAWAY SINNOH' headlines had ran on the Johto newspapers, and that was quite a long time ago. But it doesn't really matter anymore.

"It didn't want to," Silver says. "Nor did Sneasel. If they're happy with how they are now, I decided that I shouldn't force them to change."

"I understand." Gold grins at him and puts a friendly arm round his shoulders, snaking it underneath the Dragonite wing. "They're already tough enough, anyway!"

"It must be because of their incredible trainer," Silver jokes. He's feeling more light-hearted than he's been for a very long time, and it probably shows. "I think... they're doing a lot better, since I stopped forcing them so hard."

"I'm really happy for you," Gold tells him very honestly.

Silver isn't sure what to reply to that.

So he looks around for a new topic of conversation. "Who's Lyra?" he says in a more demanding tone than he intended.

"She's a girl back in New Bark, why? She's been, like, my best friend since forever. We lived next door, see. But I think she's gone out on her own adventure and hasn't come home yet, so I hardly ever see her now... apparently she's got Ho-oh in a Pokeball, can you believe that? Man, it'd be _so awesome_ to battle her now, but yeah, like I said, for some reason she doesn't like battling."

"She sounds very interesting," says Silver. _She sounds more interesting than me._ He makes a vague hand gesture – "Is she... is she your girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Gold laughs that annoying perfect loud 'I'm laughing AT you but I'm so perfect that it's not even malicious so you can't punch me!' laugh. He stretches, taking his arm off of Silver's shoulders, and closes his eyes, enjoying the warm sun. "Nah, just a girl friend. If I had to pick a girl back home, it'd probably be Kris - you know that girl who's always on the news 'cos of Suicune? Besides, I think Lyra's a lesbian, so it probably wouldn't work out..."

"Right," says Silver, thinking somewhat bitterly of Kris. He hasn't been keeping up with the news recently, but he does remember Kris – or Crystal, as she's known nowadays – and the stories of her commanding the legendary beasts of Johto. "Hmph. Why is everyone you know so incredible? I suppose I'm not cut out for being a legendary trainer."

"You're better, because you got this amazing by being an amazing trainer, not because your BFF god got you there," Gold says. Silver decides not to bother asking what a 'BFF' is. "But yeah, enough about me, I still don't know anything about you! Have you got a girlfriend? Or someone you like? Clair?" He does that silly eyebrow-waggle thing that Silver, again, considers punching.

But Silver can feel the blush spreading across his face, and he's thankful that Gold's eyes are still closed. He looks away, just in case. "No," he says carefully, and pauses. "I don't li-... girls aren't my type."

It's not the first time he's said it out loud. But it's the first time he's said anything like that, the vaguest of vague statements of interest, to anyone that he might _want_ to be interested in him. He's told people before, most recently because of Clair's prodding ("Seriously, kid, are you gay?") and Lance's passionate pleas ("I have to assure you again, you can trust me! I only have your best interests at heart! Now, just tell me whatever problems you have, be they Pokemon-related or not!").

"Oh cool," says Gold. He sits up and rubs his eyes. "Hey, wanna go on a date with me?"

Silver turns back to stare at him, torn between beating him up because _how dare you joke around like that after what I just said_ and kissing him right there. "What."

"I'm being serious." Gold looks at him, obviously trying very hard to put on a serious face. "I think you're really awesome, and, uh, I like guys too and I want to date you. I'll even buy you a meal!"

"What. What?" says Silver again, still trying to decide whether or not to beat him up.

"What _what_ what?"

"Wha- I mean, that is... I suppose if there's free food, then I have to go," says Silver slowly. He says it slowly because otherwise he might implode with all that built-up tension, scepticism and undercurrent of giddy happiness.

"Awesome!" says Gold, high-fiving the air. "How about six... tomorrow? I'm busy this evening, so... yeah, is that cool with you?"

"That sounds good..." Silver is not still quite sure that this is really happening. All he can do is gape stupidly at Gold.

"Okay, tomorrow, six, that big fancy restaurant in Cherrygrove. Cool?"

"... good..."

"I just gotta write this down on my Pokegear... oh shit, is that the time?"

Silver leans over to take a look, trying to get his thoughts back together. "Yes. That is the time. Well done, moron."

"I gotta go! I told the professor that I'd bring Togekiss for his check-up before five... shit, no, he's gonna be so mad."

Silver stares at him as Gold stumbles around in a panic, packing up his pile of snacks and returning a startled Dragonite to her Pokeball. "Uh, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" shouts Gold from the back of his Togekiss. "Don't be late! It's gonna be an awesome date!"

"... you forgot Ampharos, you moron," Silver says weakly, although of course it's too late now.

ooo

Poor Ampharos comes trundling back about ten minutes later, Magneton hovering along beside him. He looks around in confusion at seeing Silver with no Gold.

"He left you behind," Silver informs him curtly. Ampharos looks crushed, head drooping in puzzled sadness, and Silver can't just leave him like that... "But I'm going to see him tomorrow, so I'll bring you along. It was an accident, don't look at me like that."

Magneton clicks and whirrs. _So soon?_

"He asked me out," Silver tells his Pokemon, and he can't help smiling almost as widely as Gold does.

Squeaking happily, Ampharos hops up to him and reaches up to give him an electricity-filled fist-paw-bump. Silver obliges, still smiling. Magneton gives him a Magneton-hug, splitting up into three small Magnemites to spin around him.

"I suppose you wouldn't be able to do that if you were a Magnezone," he says, and Magneton spins faster in agreement.

ooo

___notes: 1. This was supposed to revolve around Magneton and how Silver decided not to evolve it, and why that's a big step in character development. Much like the Gengar one, I got so caught up in writing Gold/Silver dialogue that I almost forgot about the original plan, haha._

___2. Lyra is gay because I guess she's a self-insert? Even though I played as Ethan? idk.  
_

___3. Lance's Dragonites are a bitch to battle and I hate them.  
_


	6. Meganium

_author's notes at bottom_**  
**

**Meganium**

**ooo  
**

Meganium had been Silver's first real Pokemon. He doesn't count the ones back in Kanto that the Rocket grunts had let him order around, or the curious Pokemon in the back alleys of every city that had sniffed at his pockets for food. She had been his starter, however unofficial his Pokemon journey had been, and that meant something.

He opens the Pokeball and steps to one side, allowing her to trot happily alongside him. She's as cheerful as always, and as clumsy as always, almost tripping Silver up as she runs up and down the narrow path.

Silver walks in silence for many minutes. He listens to Meganium chirping about the fresh air and the nice breeze – he finds it a bit easier to understand his Pokemon these days, especially when they make such an effort to get their message through to him. She returns to his side and nuzzles his forehead affectionately.

"Hey," he starts, rubbing her long neck. "Hey... I wanted to tell you something, Meganium."

She squeaks and falls into rhythm, matching his footsteps. _Tell me!_

"I know I treated you badly, before. I shouldn't have done that..."

Meganium makes a 'mrr' sound and ruffles her collar of petals. Silver stops for another neck rub, and she closes her eyes contentedly.

"But I suppose you know that. I wanted to say that..." He's finding it harder and harder to talk, because he's hugging Meganium's neck and she's sitting down and wrapping herself around him like a thick green blanket. It's not just the lack of breathing space, it's _Meganium_ – she's so innocent and trusting and wonderful, and Silver hates thinking about how he treated her as a stolen Chikorita. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. For everything."

"Mrrrr," says Meganium again. Her stubby tail thumps the ground a couple of times. _I've already forgiven you._

A few weeks ago, Silver even tried to make amends with the professor in New Bark Town. He'd brought Meganium back to the laboratory that he'd taken her from and shoved her Pokeball into the professor's hands, before muttering very quietly in a voice filled to the brim with passive-aggression, "... I'm sorry I stole your Pokemon."

But it seemed that everyone in New Bark were on the same unnaturally friendly wavelength – at least, judging by Gold and Professor Elm – because he'd stopped Silver before he could escape and handed back the Pokeball. Apparently, so or Elm had told Silver, Meganium had actually bonded with Silver – unbelievably enough. He'd waved away all of Silver's stumbling apologies and excuses, telling them to go off and continue their journeys, and then Meganium had ruined the mood by knocking Elm to the floor with her well-intentioned gratitude.

"I know I should have just returned you ages ago," Silver says, back in the present. "I... just... you shouldn't have to come with me just because that professor doesn't want you back..."

"Mega," says Meganium, and it's simple enough for Silver to understand; _I'm staying with you._

ooo

"Don't you think," Gold says, "those two would make a great couple?"

"What? No, that's stupid," scoffs Silver. They're going for an evening stroll around the National Park, Feraligatr and Meganium leading them, because Gold thinks he's too heavy for Togekiss to carry him after their recent meal out in Ecruteak. Gold had never learned how to give in when it came to facing huge piles of food.

"Hey, just between us, I think Feraligatr likes her."

"I thought he hated her." Feraligatr and Meganium had been mortal enemies ever since Meganium, as a Chikorita, had pounded the young Totodile into submission in the outskirts of Cherrygrove. As a rule, Feraligatr did not like Pokemon – or people – who could beat him in a fight.

"It's so cute," says Gold dreamily, oblivious to Silver's protests. "I knew they were meant for each other..."

"He's trying to bite her face off," Silver points out. Sure enough, the two Pokemon had started an impromptu battle further up the path.

"Oh shit," says Gold, running to catch up with them. "Ah... my stomach... I mean, guys! No battling! This is a peaceful walk, damnit!"

A few minutes later, and the park is still and quiet once more. Gold drops back to walk alongside Silver again, and holds out his hand for Silver to take. (He's a bit wet and has stray razor-sharp leaves sticking out of his hair, but he looks so proud of his fight-stopping abilities that he looks almost like a hero.)

Silver panics a bit before muttering, "... I hope there's no-one around." But he takes the proffered hand, checking round quickly to make sure there are no crazy fans or reporters. It's been only a couple of weeks since their first date in Cherrygrove – Gold is determined to for them to have a date in all the gym cities of Johto – and Silver still isn't sure where he stands. Gold is always so certain of everything, so confident in all that he does; he's never had to question or change himself, after all. And he's the Champion, so how could anything he tries go wrong?

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be in some tabloid tomorrow with a big label saying 'Champion's secret gay date'," elaborates Silver. "You and your crowd of Champion-worshipping paparazzi."

"Hey, I thought you wanted to be a legend! People would worship you for getting me, the most ultimate and greatest and best and awesomest guy _ever_, into your bed. They totally would. And they'd be like, 'WHAT'S HIS SECRET,' while you stand there and pose dramatically and be all mysterious, and I'll-"

"I want to be a Pokemon trainer legend," says Silver, glaring dangerously. Gold talking about getting into bed with him was a bit too much for his brain to handle. "Not a... whatever it was you just said."

"Okay okay, there's no-one around," Gold says, looking a bit crushed at Silver interrupting his fantasy.

They walk on. Meganium, up ahead, body slams into Feraligatr. He punches her in retaliation.

"That didn't look very cute to me," remarks Silver.

"No no NO, you don't get it!" says Gold, pulling him closer so that their shoulders bump. "He's being all fierce and scary and violent _now,_ but then he'll realise how cute Meganium really is and then he'll be like, 'Aw actually I don't really want to bite her face off because it's so cute,' and then she'll be like, 'Even though I'm a grass-type and I'm probably still gonna win, you're so strong and cool and shit,' and then-"

"... no really, I think they're trying to push each other into the lake. Maybe you can set them up another time... I don't want to deal with Meganium shaking lake water onto my bed again."

"Excuse _me_, princess, but I was still talking," says Gold. "And then we'll, uh, 'accidentally' leave them with Lyra's grandparents in their breeding park and then they'll be all like, 'Grr I hate you,' at first but then after a few days they'll have to-"

"Shut up!" shouts Silver, who had been restraining himself for far too long. "I said, look over there you moron because your asshole Feraligatr just pushed my Meganium into the lake!"

"Yeah, yeah, I was totally listening-"

"And my name's Silver! Not _princess_!"

"-and he's not an asshole, he just likes lakes! Don't you like lakes? I like lakes. Hey, when was the last time Megs lake watered your bed then? Anyway, as I was saying, Feraligatr here is a classic case of a macho dude trying to impress-"

"Do you want to be pushed in too?" says Silver, narrowing his eyes. (Right now, Meganium is squeaking in panic and floundering about while Feraligatr is standing on a bridge looking far too pleased with himself.)

"NO DON'T DO THAT," yelps Gold as he is swung around and flung into the lake next to Meganium.

One of the advantages of holding hands, Silver notes, is the acquisition of a good flinging pivot.

ooo

"Ninetales, dry meee...," Gold whines. "I'm dying... of wet..."

The Pokemon sighs and rolls her eyes – Silver didn't know that fire foxes could roll their eyes, but she's managing it. Still, she obliges, and after a few minutes standing in the middle of a column of hot wind Gold is back to his normal non-sodden self.

"Rali..." mutters Feraligatr in what could be an apology. Meganium has flopped on the bank in a heap of wet soggy grass-dinosaur. She perks up immediately at the sound of Feraligatr's voice, though, and jumps up to playfully headbutt him – unfortunately showering everyone else with water. At least Feraligatr doesn't mind. They, plus Ninetales, decide to continue their steady squabble-filled walk around the park.

"Noooo," groans the sodden again Gold. "I am so gonna get indigestion now..."

"This is all your fault," Silver informs him as he rubs dirty water off of his face.

"Hey man, what? My fault? Who pushed who into the river, huh?" Gold pokes him in the chest.

"Yes, but it was your fault to begin with. Obviously."

"C'mon, now you're just being mean. Let's hug it out. Hugs make everything better." Gold reaches out to hug Silver – and stops. "Ew, you're... wet."

Silver gives him a disbelieving look. "I can't believe I'm dating you."

"Yeah, because I'm so amazing, right?"

"Because you're an absolute moron who can't remember what water is!" Silver snaps.

"Psh," says Gold, flicking a wet strand of hair away from Silver's eyes. "I'll have _you_ know that _I_ know EXACTLY what water is, and _I_ know that it's wet. So that means no hugs for you, princess."

"I hate you," growls Silver as he forcefully pulls Gold into a tight hug, which he knows is exactly what Gold was trying to get him to do. "For the record, I'm not at all sorry about throwing you into the lake."

"Well the joke's on you, mister, because you're about to get lake water IN YOUR MOUTH."

Many minutes of lake-flavoured kissing later, Silver realises to his embarrassment that Meganium, Feraligatr and Ninetales have stopped walking, turned around, walked back to them, and are now sitting on the grass making soppy 'aww' sounds. (Actually, only two of them are making the 'Aww' sounds - Ninetales would never stoop to that level.) Gold looks around and sees them too – he, of course, immediately joins in with the soppy noises.

"Do... do you want to go inside and get lake water on my bed?" says Silver, feeling like all previous awkward moments of his life had merely been building up to this one, the king of kings among awkward moments. But he had to say _something_ to get Gold to stop saying, "Aww!" at Meganium saying, "Aww!" and so... there it was.

"Aww," says Gold, looking like his heart is melting out of his ears.

For a moment, Silver is tempted to throw him back in the lake.

ooo

Silver thinks privately that Meganium reminds him of Gold and Gold reminds him of Meganium; maybe Gold thinks the same thing about him and Feraligatr.

It's been a couple of years since they started their journeys, all four of them in a tiny lab in New Bark Town. It seems an age ago. Has he found the path yet? Is this the right direction, following Gold and walking together with Meganium? How much further is there to go?

Silver doesn't know the answers and he doesn't think there _are_ any answers. But now there is Gold, and Meganium, and Feraligatr, and all the others…

Maybe the real lesson is in finding other people, not in finding his own way.

**ooo**

_a/n: 1. My 'canon' team for Ethan is Feraligatr, Ampharos, Togekiss, Dragonite, Bellossom, Ninetales because that was my team in the games! I just really like the idea of Silver having a cute squishy Meganium. (Meganiums are so cute, I want one ondlkdflgjfk.)_

_2. I really don't like the last ending section... but I rewrote it about five times before deciding SCREW THIS I'M GONNA POST IT ANYWAY.  
_

_3. I know the Johto National Park doesn't have a lake, but I also don't think New Bark Town literally has five houses and eleven residents, or that you can cycle from one city to the next in half a minute.  
_


End file.
